leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nuclrdmntr/Lvl 2 kill potential of champions
Just decided to do some theorycrafting about the lvl 2 kill potential of some commonly-used champions that have such a potential. This is assuming 0 defensive stats on said enemy target and one spell rotation. The values in brackets are assuming fortitude elixir has been used. The ability and autoattack combos assume perfect use of skills and animation cancelling if applicable for maximum damage output. This also assumes that a maximum of 5 seconds has passed between the start and end of the skill and autoattack rotation and that a maximum of four unempowered autoattacks have been performed. This means that abilities such as are counted as a single ability, not 3 autoattacks. However, for the purposes of easier maths for me, abilities such as those are split into the base autoattacks and bonus damage in the damage section of each champion. Champions that have an ability and autoattack rotation that deals less than 400 damage are not included on this list. That includes , , , , and . Champions that require you to use a single spell repeatedly such as or are not counted in this blog, with the exception of . One last thing. Feel free to argue and show me the maths since I may very well be wrong. Also, any other ideas are appreciated :) EDIT: damn this blew up thanks for your input wikia community :) Annie *Attack Damage: 53 (63) *Ability Power: 24 Damage (autoattack, Q, ignite, autoattack, W, autoattack): *Ignite = 90 damage *x3 autoattacks = 159 damage (189) *Disintegrate = 102 damage *Incinerate = 98 damage Total = 449 damage (479) Blitzcrank *Attack Damage: 77 (87) Damage (Q, ignite, autoattack, E autoattack, autoattack): *Ignite = 90 damage *x3 autoattacks = 231 damage (261) *Rocket Grab = 80 damage *Power Fist = 77 damage (87) Total = 478 damage (518) Gayren *Attack Damage: 78 (88) Damage (ignite, autoattack, Q autoattack, autoattack, E): *Ignite = 90 damage *x3 autoattacks = 234 damage (264) *Decisive Strike = 61 damage (65) *Judgement = 210 damage (231) Total = 595 damage (650) Jayce Bond *Attack Damage: 68 Damage (Cannon Form start, ignite, Q, E, autoattack, R, Q, autoattack, E): *Ignite = 90 damage *x2 autoattacks = 136 damage (156) *Empowered shock blast = 109 damage (126) *To The Skies = 35 damage (45) *Thundering Blow = 15 damage (25) + 8% target's maximum health damage *Transformation: Hammer = 20 damage Total = 405 damage (462) + 8% target's maximum health Karma *Attack Damage: 57 (67) *Ability Power: 24 Damage (ignite, autoattack, W, autoattack, R, Q, autoattack) *Ignite = 90 damage *3 autoattacks = 171 damage (201) *Soulflare and detonation = 172 damage *Focused Resolve = 75 Total: 508 (538) Kha'Zix *Attack Damage: 75 (85) Damage (Unseen Predator up, E, ignite, autoattack, Q, autoattack, Q, autoattack): *Ignite = 90 damage *Unseen Predator = 20 damage *x3 autoattacks = 225 damage (255) *x2 Taste Their Fear = 184 damage (isolated 260) (214 (isolated 300)) *Leap = 77 damage (85) Total = 596 damage (isolated 672) (664 (isolated 750)) Alligator *Attack Damage: 74 Damage (50 fury, E, ignite, autoattack, W, autoattack, E, autoattack): *Ignite = 90 damage *x3 autoattacks = 222 damage (252) *Ruthless Predator = 181 damage (204) *Slice and Dice = 87 damage (105) Total = 580 damage (651) Crapgar *Attack Damage: 76 (86) Damage (5 ferocity, passive autoattack, ignite, empowered Q autoattack, E, Q autoattack, autoattack): *Ignite = 90 damage *x4 autoattacks = 304 damage (344) *Savagery = 136 damage (146) *Bola Strike = 70 (77) Total = 600 damage (657) Riven *Attack Damage: 74 (84) Damage (ignite, Q, autoattack, W, autoattack, Q, autoattack, Q, autoattack) *Ignite = 90 damage *x4 autoattacks = 296 (336) *x4 The Art of War = 48 (68) *Broken Wings = 117 (135) *Ki Burst = 65 (75) Total = 616 damage (704) Tristana *Attack Damage: 57 (67) *Ability Power: 29 Damage (ignite, autoattack, W, autoattack, E, autoattack, autoattack): *Ignite = 90 damage *x3 autoattacks = 171 damage (201) *Rocket Jump = 93.2 damage *Explosive Shot = 139 damage Total = 493 damage (523) Dudyr *Attack Damage: 74 (84) Damage (Q, E, ignite, autoattack, autoattack, autoattack): *Ignite = 90 damage *x3 autoattacks = 222 damage (252) *Tiger Stance = 141 damage (156) Total = 453 damage (498) Win Nao *Attack Damage: 77 (87) Damage (E, ignite, autoattack, Q autoattack, Q autoattack, Q autoattack, autoattack) *Ignite = 90 damage *x5 autoattacks = 385 (435) *x3 Three-Talon Strike = 90 (120) *Audacious Charge = 70 Total = 635 (715) Category:Blog posts